1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf carts and, in particular, to a collapsible four wheel golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport which requires players to have a large selection of clubs available for use in a variety of situations. Players therefore frequently use a golf cart to transport their selection of clubs during a game of golf. However, golf carts are often bulky. This makes the golf carts difficult to store and transport to and from the golf course.
To overcome the above mentioned problem, collapsible golf carts with foldable or removable parts have been developed. For example, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0052275 which was published on Mar. 4, 2010 in the name of Reimers et al. discloses a collapsible golf cart which includes a four wheel carriage, a bag support frame, and a handle. The bag support frame includes a base frame and a pivotally attached torso frame. A slider block on the base frame, in conjunction with pivoting of the torso frame, provides a mechanism for moving the golf bag cart between an extended configuration and collapsed configuration. The handle is pivotally securable at multiple pivot angles.
However, existing collapsible golf carts tend to be cumbersome to collapse and the compactness of the collapsed configuration is often limited. There is accordingly a need for a golf cart that can be easily collapsed into a compact structure.